


Soccer stupidity, sorry Stiles and a sudden spin of events

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitter!Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad!Derek, Deputy Derek Hale, Football | Soccer, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Making Out, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot, Swearing, kid!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff’s station in Beacon Hills receives a somewhat surprising call about a situation that leaves the Sheriff quite embarrassed, Derek not overly amused and Laura most decidedly cross…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“Well, this is a new level of embarrassment” Stiles muttered as he stood up and approached the bars of his cell.

“You don’t say” Derek deadpanned as the door was unlocked and they were guided towards the waiting area. While Stiles was being herded towards the desk to get his belongings back, one of the deputies motioned for Derek to follow him to the side. Their conversation was short and straight to the point.

“We’re not going to press charges against Mr Stilinski, as his actions were stupid but not to the point of being illegal. However, the pressure from the public to have him removed from the premises was quite overwhelming, and we couldn’t do anything but to take him into custody. Formally, he’ll bet let off with a warning and I trust that you, and his father, make sure that this doesn’t happen again.”

“Oh, believe me, we will” Derek promised most sincerely and then went to find his wayward boyfriend. They really needed to go home and have a nice, long chat about the events of the afternoon.

::

“So…” Stiles said slowly, not being able to stand the silence anymore. They had driven the whole way to Beacon Hills without saying a word to each other, Stiles because he was ashamed of himself and Derek because he didn’t want to start arguing while driving. Then they’d been sitting outside the Sheriff’s station for half an hour, still in complete silence, as Stiles refused to wait inside for his father and Derek wasn’t going to drive off until he knew for sure that Stiles wasn’t about to sneak off before his father got hold of him.

“How angry with me are you exactly?”

“Oh, not very” Derek answered a little ironically. “A little miffed, perhaps, about spending my evening like this. I’d say I spend enough time at the station when I work, so I don’t really feel the need to do a road trip to the next county and check out the station over there too.” Stiles visibly deflated at this.

“Look, I’m really sorry. I know you wanted to hang out with Laura after her game, not pick up me like this.” Stiles hesitated slightly before asking, almost timidly “Is Laura okay?”

“She’s angry with you” Derek answered curtly and Stiles groaned, burying his hands in his hair and almost tearing at the strands. “And she says you owe a lot of money to the swear jar.”

“I knew it” he said sadly and then looked up. “But really, I did it for her.”

“Yes, Stiles,” Derek scoffed, “you attacked the referee at a junior soccer match for her, in front of her whole team. She’s so proud of you.” Stiles slid down even lower on his seat, to the point where he almost wasn’t visible from the outside anymore.

“I just got so angry” he mumbled. “That ref clearly favoured the other team, his decisions were completely unfair.” Stiles made a grimace. “And the other team cheated too! It’s not right!” Derek nodded.

“Yes, Laura told me, as did the other parents and the coach. They, unlike you, had a very mature approach to the situation and thought that the right thing to do was to keep playing their best and keep their heads high because, no matter what, at least they didn’t cheat like the other team.” Derek paused and threw Stiles a stern look. “You, on the other hand, obviously thought that a better course of action would be to call the ref a ‘worthless cunt’ in front of a bunch of kids and then steal the ball and run off the pitch while screaming ‘you’ll never get me alive!’ at the top of your lungs. Really mature, Stiles.” By now Stiles was almost curled up on the floor of the vehicle and his cheeks were burning red.

“I didn’t mean for it to end up like that” Stiles whimpered. “I was just so angry, they played so well and I just wanted for them to win so badly and… Ugh!” Stiles frustratedly hit the glove compartment. “I really messed up this time, huh?” he asked in a small voice and Derek had to fight to stay calm and stern as his boyfriend looked mostly like a sad little puppy, and he wanted nothing more than to give him a big hug and assure him that everything would be okay.

“Pretty much, yeah” Derek answered instead of the comforting words that he so desperately wanted to say and Stiles whimpered again.

”I’m not ever going to be able to come to Laura’s games anymore, am I?” he asked sadly.

“Oh, but you are” Derek interjected. “In fact, you are going to be at their very next game this Friday.” He met Stiles’ hopeful eyes with an evil smirk. “Where you will, most sincerely and remorsefully, apologize to the whole team for your behaviour today.”

“You’re evil” Stiles groaned and Derek chuckled.

“Not me” he answered. “It was your dad’s idea.”

“You two are the worst” Stiles grumbled as he saw his dad pull up the cruiser on the curb behind them. “Time to face the music, I guess” he sighed dramatically and Derek rolled his eyes.

“No one to blame but yourself, Stiles” he reminded him.

“I’m telling you, if that stupid cunt of a ref hadn’t… Ouch! Heeey dad, you didn’t to hear that, did you? Of course you did…” Stiles was unceremoniously dragged into the station by a seriously angry Sheriff and Derek drove home to take care of an equally angry little werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t you love me anymore?” Stiles asked in a small voice a couple of days later and Derek felt as if someone had plunged a knife into his heart and twisted the blade.  
“What?” he blurted out, feeling completely shocked, and Stiles looked at him with a mix of defiance and insecurity.

“I said, don’t you love me anymore?” he repeated and Derek felt as he’s been smacked over the head, his thoughts being fuzzy and slow.

“I… what…” He tried to collect himself. “What are you talking about?” he managed to say at last and Stiles shrugged.

“You’ve been at the station almost around the clock ever since that game and you never talk to me when you’re home. You still angry about what I did?”

“Stiles, no, that isn’t…” Derek almost launched himself at Stiles and held him tightly. “No, Stiles, just… no.” He took a calming breath, ignoring the way Stiles squirmed slightly in his crushing hold. “Of course I wasn’t happy with what you did” Derek mumbled into his hair. “Your heart’s in the right place but the world doesn’t work like that. I agree, it totally sucks when people cheat like that but life isn’t fair and kids need to learn that, and the proper way to handle it is not by ruining the game. I know it’s boring like hell, doing the adult thing and file a complaint but... I feel like I have to, you know? Have to give Laura a good moral compass, be a role model and help her grow up to be good person. So yeah, I was pissed you did it but I’m over it.” Stiles still looked unsure, especially since Derek’s assurances somehow had ended up being an outline of his thoughts on proper parenting, so he made sure to look him straight in the eyes before he uttered his next words. “Totally. Over. It. I. Promise.”

“But you’re still never home” Stiles mumbled, a little less agitated now but not completely placated.

“That’s because we’re short of staff, Stiles, I thought I already told you that?” Derek answered. “Medical leave and that conference and all that.”

“Yeah, maybe I forgot that, I think you did tell me” Stiles muttered, adding something about having much work himself under his breath. “So this isn’t you trying to break up with me?”

“No, Stiles, definitely not, how could you even…?” Derek said exasperated. “I’ll just… if you… Wait here!” he almost shouted over his shoulder and left Stiles standing in the living room looking very confused as he heard Derek noisily rooting through the kitchen cabinets. After a couple of moments he came sprinting back, holding something tightly in his fist and wearing a slightly frantic expression.

“So this wasn’t at all how I planned it but since you’re so curious I had to hide the you-know-what at your father’s so you wouldn’t find it but that means I don’t have it here now but I still wanted to ask you anyway because I don’t want you to think that I don’t love you just because I work much because I do and…”    

“Derek!” Stiles interrupted with a small smirk on his face. “You’re rambling madly like… like…” Stiles snapped his finger, tried to find a good metaphor. “You’re rambling like me, I guess” he had to concede at last and that broke the tension in the room. Derek, whose smile definitely was on the crazy side of the spectrum, carefully approached Stiles and sank down on one knee.

“Stiles, you are the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with, the one I want to raise Laura with, the one I want to fall asleep with every night. You’re a whole lot of other things too, but I forgot the list upstairs and… Oh, fuck it, just marry me, please?” Derek opened his hand to reveal the frozen onion ring that rested on his palm, freshly scavenged from Stiles’ hidden stash in the freezer, and waited anxiously as Stiles visibly struggled to get his thoughts together. His response wasn’t exactly what Derek had been expecting.

“Fuck you, Derek!”


	3. Chapter 3

Derek jerked back as if he’d been slapped, eyes huge and disbelieving, and a split-second later he collapsed on the floor under an armful of a babbling, hysterical Stiles that did his best to touch every inch of him.

“Shit, Derek, I didn’t mean it like that, I was just so surprised, you complete _idiot_ , of course I want to marry you, and I had planned to ask you on Friday on movie night and I _too_ hid the ring at my dad’s and I’m sure he’ll be laughing his ass off when we come to get both of them and _gimme that onion ring_!” Stiles made grabby hands at the frozen treat and, ignoring Derek’s look of disgust, popped it into his mouth, ice cold and uncooked as it was.

“Stiles” Derek groaned in protest and Stiles held up a hand while chewing.

“Nope, Sourwolf, shut up and kiss me.”

“Not when you taste like _that_ ” Derek protested weakly but Stiles had already caught his face in both of his hands and Derek didn’t mind that much when Stiles leaned in closer to capture his lips as well.

 

"Uh, Derek?" Stiles’ voice broke through the haze that the kissing had brought on and he shook his head slightly to clear it.

"Yeah?"

“Not a werewolf, remember?" Stiles said, slightly pained, and Derek realized that he was almost crushing the other man, having at some point rolled on top of him.

“Sorry”

“It’s okay, as long as you’re being careful with the squishy, breakable human I’m all for you being all over me, Cuddlewolf style.” Derek laughed a little bashfully and they relocated to the couch instead, where the cuddle party continued a little more comfortably.

 

"Uh, Derek?" came Stiles' muffled voice.

"Yeah?"

"Still not a werewolf, remember?" Stiles reminded him, facial expression somewhat pinched, and Derek immediately let go.

"Sorry, I'm just..."

"So happy?" Stiles filled in and bopped Derek on the nose. "Of course my little Sourwolf is happy, because the most awesome guy ever has just agreed to marry him" he crooned and Derek looked torn between wanting to rip his throat out or his clothes off, with his teeth. The latter urge won out and he roughly pushed Stiles on his back, shredding the other man's t-shirt in the process. 

"You're ridiculous" he growled as he all but attacked Stiles' neck, leaving a trail of darkening hickeys as he worked his way down Stiles' body.

"Ridiculously yours" Stiles panted in response. "My ridiculousness is totally and... ah... utterly... _oh, fucking hell, Derek!_ " Stiles seemed to lose all capability of forming coherent sentences as Derek made quick work of removing the rest of his clothes and took him into his mouth, and it was quite a while before he could speak properly again.

 

All in all, it was a pretty successful proposal.


End file.
